Tattoo
by Another Username
Summary: a normal guy plus a weird girl equals a creepy love story..P
1. encounters

Disclaimer: do not own Evangelion neither Shinji or Rei or any of it's characters but do owns my computer.

Author's note: First fic! Expect suckness! P

Warning: very different from the series, with a different story line. Expect some OOCness… you'll like it as the story goes on..

OOOQQQOOOQQQOOOQQQOOOQQQOOOQQQOOOQQQOOOQQQOOO

TATTOO

By: Waaa-I can't think of any

OOOQQQOOOQQQOOOQQQOOOQQQOOOQQQOOOQQQOOOQQQOOO

MMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMM

A man about the age of 73 years old was walking down the streets of Kyoto. As he walk passed a cherry blossom tree, the ever famous tree here in Japan, old memories, such as memories of her still haunt him. Memories that he tried to forget but he just cannot erase. Everytime he'll pass in this tree, he will go back, sit under it, inhale the fresh air and can't help but to remember all those memories. He knows that an old man about his age will just sit on a chair beside the window or will just stay in bed all day long, but he's different, instead of doing those boring things he love walking and roaming around the streets of Kyoto where he was currently staying. So many happy and painful memories that he can't dare to leave behind. Mostly old men like him would suffer from a disease so called Alzheimer's disease but again, he's not one of them, the memoirs stored, all of them, still fresh in his mind.

OoO

OoO

XxX

OoO

OoO

Shinji's POV

It was raining so heavy. So heavy that I can't even see the people that passed by. I'm walking on the outskirts of Tokyo. I'm soaking wet. Water's dripping all over my face and my clothes are wet. Really wet. I stopped walking, waiting patiently for a cab for me to get home quickly or else I'll get a fever. I waited for I think half an hour now, none of the cabs stopped. I bowed my head and was about to go and continue my endless journey to my apartment when I suddenly felt someone stand beside me. I thought the rain stopped 'cause right now I can't feel the water hitting my skin. I looked up to see that the rain's falling non-stoppable and still hard and that right now, I am under an umbrella--------?. That is when I saw a hand holding out a hanky towards me and was followed by a soft voice of a lady.

"Wipe your face."

Those three little words left her mouth. Her voice, so cold, as if she has no emotions at all. After saying the single but meaningful word 'thanks', okay! Maybe not for me, it just felt right being said by me during this kind of situations, I took the hanky from her hand. Her hand, it slightly touched mine. It's.. so cold, cold as her voice. Maybe, it's just because of the rain. I began to wipe off the water all over my face. No hesitations at all. At last, am finished. I'm about to return the hanky when I noticed that she's gone.

"Miss?"

That lady. Tsk! Freaky… I also recognized that the heavy rain did finally stopped. A cab stopped in front of me. I'm just standing frozen in that area. I suddenly snapped my attention to the driver, he's giving me a questioning look. I shook my head. Forget that freaky girl. Just thank her next time you saw her. If ever there would be a next time. My last thoughts before I put the hanky inside my pocket because I can't think of anything to do to it and before I got inside the cab. In making my way home, I really can't stop thinking about that lady. I don't know why. I have to.. have to forget her! I didn't even saw her face for heaven's sake! As I took out the hanky from my pocket, her soft but cold voice echoed on my mind. As the cab stopped at my apartment a single word came out of my mouth. I then noticed a name that was embroidered in the down left of the hanky. Just seeing it made me shiver. I don't know why but it did.

OoO

OoO

XxX

OoO

OoO

A busy University, noisy students, loud chattering of the girls about their crushes, or.. something about girl thingy, just talking all about L-O-V-E and nothin' more, laughs of the guys talking about some guy issues or stuffs between them, while the other students, nothing much to do so better be quiet until the bell rings. As the loud buzzing of the crowd inside the campus continues, that includes my group of friends, a girl was about to reach the gates of this University. Slowly she's making her way towards us. I think I first noticed her entered the gate, once all of the students recognized her, automatically, they will all went dead silent. As she silently walk towards the crowd with her head bowed down while people around her would murmur something, others busy gossiping things about her and the rest just intently looking at her with a disgusted look on their faces as if she's a criminal who escaped from a prison. I turned to look at my friends reaction, smirking while eyeing her. Time seems to stop as she continue to walk inside the college building. Even other students behind her who's walking happily chatting with the others do stopped in their tracks. I think they did it purposely. As she disappeared from our sight, everything's back to normal as if nothing happened.

OoO

OoO

XxX

OoO

OoO

I left my friends. I told them I'll just pee. As I went inside the college building thoughts of that girl flooded my mind. I just notice, stuffs about creepy girls just can't seem to leave my mind. Yesterday, Miss Hanky and now Miss.. Miss.. I don't know what to call her! All I know is that both of them were Fuckin' freaking the shit out of me! Now let's talk about Miss I don't know what to call her. I didn't saw her face for it is fully covered by her hair, primarily her bangs. Take note. The strands, they're blue. Now I know, those attentions and looks that she get whenever she will enter or have entered the campus, plain natural. Can you imagine a normal being having a blue colored hair?. Of course yes and if and only if it's a hair dye but if not. Hmmm.. one time I asked my friends about it but not about her, got it? Well, I asked them about it the other day, I think past three days from now, they said that it's natural. Since the day she stepped in this University, and that means that she's an old student and was able to survive, yah know from what right? She already had that color of hair. They think that it's not a hair dye or something like that for they make it a fact that she doesn't have a sense of fashion.. at all. Actually, even I agreed to that one. You can clearly see it at the way she act and dress, not caring on how she look.

Unlike her, I am just a new student in this University. For me making friends here was not that hard. Oi! Am not being a boaster but I do have good looks. I can also be the coolest fellah if I want to. But for her, in my own opinion, making friends was the hardest act ever. Looks, the way you look is the most important thing in this University. Everything sets on that word. Your life as a student studying, your career, your reputation and your future. Don't have the look? Better go home. People here are back fighters, Plastics, wannabe's, back stabbers, what more.. bad influence.. definitely. You'll never know when will they attack. Most of them, silent killers, but not all. At least I do have trusted and loyal friends. Ready to help and buck up in times of needs. Once you have the looks. Poof! Instant friends.. instant popularity.. instant happiness. So that explains the main reason for her to be a loner. Second, was the way she act. Very quiet most of the time. Always separating herself from other people. I don't know if it's true but I caught students gossiping that she even talk all to herself. To sum it all up, she's a total creepy, weirdo, freakazoid. Even though she's an old student, people here inside this campus can't get along with her smoothly, and quite have known things about her, about her past, especially her real persona. Maybe scared to know the truth about her. The world and time will automatically stop whenever people saw her. As if it's a routine ought to be done whenever those feet of hers stepped in the grounds of this University.

OoO

OoO

XxX

OoO

OoO

I past through the comfort room where I was supposed to go. Just because of this damn thoughts.

"Darn! Had to go back.." I was about to go back to the comfort room when something caught my attention. It's her. Leaning against the wall of the hallway. I think she didn't saw me 'cause she had her eyes closed. No emotions visible on her face. Blue hair, thin body, pale skin, what else it could make her more creepy than ever on other people's eyes. She then snapped open her eyes. I quickly spun around afraid to be caught by her. Well, I really don't know what will she do to me if ever. My heart started to pump louder and faster. I slowly look back on her direction, she's slowly walking away from me, whoa! That was close! I sighed in relief and made my track to the comfort room, when the bell suddenly rang.

OoO

OoO

XxX

OoO

OoO

I am late. Anyway, I don't care at all. It's as if I am a studious person. Attending this class was pure boredom. No one was listening. When I came sensei's writing something on the board. I sat to my desk. I look at one of my pals. I took out one piece of bubble gum out of my pocket. Out of the plastic and into my mouth. Took out another one and throw it at my pal. I scanned the whole room. Very, very typical. Nobody's listening or writing and I do know no one will. Others fixing their make-ups, texting, typing something on their laptops, and most of all sleeping. I decided to open my laptop. I forgot to sign out at my yahoo mail. 7500 messages. Since the day I came. I dare to read 5 out of 50 at the first day. None sense. Girls asking me to go for a date. Meanie. All those five, just the same. So why bother to read the others if you'll know what's in it. They would ask my name, and then snap! Straight to the point.. "care to join me for dinner?" other girls who have the guts would say it face to face. I pout. Signed out and noticed something. She's not here. Then something beeped. Online chatting.. I also forgot to sign out.

Yamato: hey Shinji! What's with the look?

Ohh.. it's Yamato. With the look? Did he saw me pout? Oh and by the way! I haven't introduced myself yet. I am Ikari Shinji. 3rd year college here at Lee Hyo Yun University.

Shinji: Neh? Is it the pout?

Yamato: no idiot! I know you always pout whenever you open that laptop of yours.

Shinji: yeah. Yeah. XX

Yamato: you suddenly looked quite surprised and so gloomy. Something you have to tell me?

Shinji: err.. nothing Yamato.

Kenji: Yo dudes! Zup? Anything new?

Yamato: Shin-man's hiding something from us.

Shinji: am not?

Kenji: awww.. Shinji's hiding something from us?. Tell us Shin!

Shinji: I said it's nothing.

Yamato: WTF! Stop that nothing word and type the real reason!

Shinji: it's just that.. that..

"Why are you late?" that caught my attention. Sensei said that. I stopped typing something on my keyboard. It's the blue haired lady. She's late? Hmmm.. I think I saw her walk to-----ohhh.. she walked passed our classroom just before the bell rang. Wonder where she went. She said something, so soft that you can't barely hear it. Actually I didn't heard it but I think sensei did. "Okay. Just go to your seat and copy everything that is on the board." She nodded. Glares. That's what she received while walking to her desk. Once she finally sat on her chair, back again to normal. For the second time, I didn't have the chance to fully look at her face cause she had her head bowed down just enough for hey bangs to cover her eyes. As she sat, she took off her bag, put down her book and started writing everything that's on the board. I sighed. A very good and obedient girl. I noticed that I am looking at her for more that a minute now. I change the direction on where I was looking at and Yamato's bewildered face came into view. I blinked. Then I heard a beeping sound on my laptop.

Kenji: Hey dude! Still breathing?

Shinji: Of course! nn

Yamato: Say Shinji. Is there something wrong..?

Kenji: Uh-huh! We're pals right?

Shinji: Oo uhmmm.. I swallowed my gum!

Yamato: and what's with the still chewing mouth?

Fuck! As in fuckin' bitch! Am I still chewing!

Shinji: err.. just savoring the taste men! Yummy!

Kenji: Oh yeah? Oo Shinji's the poorest liar.

Shinji: Am not! I'm pure innocent. Can we talk about things other than this?

Yamato: Fine! Hmmm.. why are you looking at the blue haired lady?

Kenji: Alright---! You're the man! Had something on her?

Shinji: Eek! Am not the only one! And.. no! not! Never! Ever! Will!

Kenji: Shin-man.. actions speak louder than words..

Yamato: and the way you look at her was quite different from the others.. ooooohh.. such hungry eyes! Yummy!

Shinji: What the heck! Shut the fuck up! Go to hell the two of you! humfp!

Yamato: Caught you there Shin..P

Shinji: Whatever! Am not on the right mood to talk about this kind of stuffs. I'm outa here!

Shinji signing off.

Shinji signed out.

OoO

OoO

XxX

OoO

OoO

I closed my laptop. Slumped my upper body on my desk. I think I'll just sleep. I closed my eyes not caring that anytime sensei would caught me sleeping-zzZZZZzzzZZZzz.

OoO

OoO

XxX

OoO

OoO

Detention.. Detention.. how I hate detention so much! Argh! Why didn't I woke up instantly! Grrr.. shit! Shit! Shit! Detention sucks! Now I have to wait patiently before eating lunch. Fuck! I also have to write the words "I will not sleep at sensei Yokohama's class from now on. I mean it and I'm sorry." 100 times. Bullshit! Augh! What a day! Did a birth mark appeared on my ass? Few more minutes and I'm done. Finally! Am finished. I gave him the paper. He threw a death glare, a swallowed hard, mouthed 'thank you and I'm sorry' not that whole heartedly and went out of the room quickly. Once I got out of that damn hell I sighed in relief. I was silently walking in the hallway, when suddenly something made me stop. I looked at my left. I don't know how, why and what-----the heck! It's her again.

She's in a room. Eyes closed leaning against her locker. I walk near and behind the half closed door careful not to be seen. Wow.. now I can see her face in a nice view. She has a cute face. As I look at her for—I don't know how long, two orbs opened. My God! Did she saw me? Nope! She turned to open her locker. Wait! Holy!—red eyes? Who in this earth would have freaky red eyes? Okay.. okay.. speaking of freaky I know who.

My mood changed in a second or two when she removed her blouse. Oh shit! Holy shit! Fuckin'------Grr! Fine! No curse but----! Mother fu--- oh my! I forgot! This room is the girl's locker room! Why am I supposed to do? I was frozen in place, I cannot move my feet at all. My two eyes went big as if I saw a ghost, and my mouth hanged open while my jaws dropped. I slowly turned to look at my left, then right. No one's here. All in the canteen. Thank God! I don't know what will I do if someone would caught me. I sighed and about to walk out when I came eye to eye with a red eyed lady. Ooohhh.. it frightened me!

"Eee—ee..eerrr"

I was looking for the right words to tell her. My God! I don't want to die a virgin! Run! Run for my life! But no. I did not run. I can't! wahuhuhuhu.. I just stood there. She's looking at me with no emotions at all. Not even a small blush on her face! Is she used on being watch while changing clothes? By the way. She's standing in front of me. Only clad in bra and panties. Err? I didn't noticed her removed her skirt. Shit! I can feel blood rush up to my face as a small pinkish blush appeared on my cheeks. And also, something's happening down, southwards. Stupid! Why do I have to deal with this kind of situations! Why! Why! I looked down. Few more minutes before I heard a soft call.

"Ikari-kun? Do you need something.."

oh myyyyyyyyyyyyy… her voice. It made me shiver. I looked up to see her now dressed in our P.E. uniform. Picking her things before she went face to face with me. Our body and face, space are only inches. I shook my head. She nodded and walked passed me. It's as if that everything that happened was so normal! And wait.. she know me? As she slowly walk passed me I noticed her i.d. The heck! The incident yesterday, I wonder if it's a coincidence or something. I'd be happy if it's just pure coincidence but if it's the something, ooooooohh. And now, as that single word came out of my mouth, I can feel my body tremble as I breathe out that single word and as my voice almost came to a crack.

"Rei—Aya--nami?"

She stopped. So that's her name. She turned her head to look into my eyes. I swallowed hard. She's the same lady that I encountered yesterday. She blinked but still you can see nothingness on her face.

"Uhmmm.. You------"

I was cut by the loud ring of the bell signaling that lunch was over.

OoO

OoO

XxX

OoO

OoO

MMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMM

Author's note: so? Is this an alright fic? Oi guys! Can yah give me some incentives! JOKE! Hehe.. just needed reviews whether compliments or flames. I don't care as long as you read it I'm happy. Oh.. I just wanted to tell you that I am a crazy AsukaxShinji pairing fanatic but dare to write a ReixShinji one. Hope you ReixShinji fans out there somewhat liked it. But still! Don't expect it to be that waff or mushy… fine! I'll try… just remember the genre.. So what's with the genre?--- don't know.. hekhek. I'm a beginner and sorry for the wrong grammar. Am not that fluent in English. Pardon guys. Arigato Gozaimasu.

Ja!

Aishitte Imasu!


	2. bet

Disclaimer: See first chapter..

Author's note: First fic! Expect suckness! P

Warning: very different from the series, with a different story line. Expect some OOCness… you'll like it as the story goes on..

OOOQQQOOOQQQOOOQQQOOOQQQOOOQQQOOOQQQOOOQQQOOO

TATTOO

By: Waaa-I can't think of any

OOOQQQOOOQQQOOOQQQOOOQQQOOOQQQOOOQQQOOOQQQOOO

MMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMM

Shinji's POV

'So Miss Hanky and Miss I don't know what to call her was just the same person after all. Neh.. I'd better call her.. hmmm.. Miss Ayanami. I wonder why I didn't notice her before.. before the rain did fell.. hmm..' My thoughts while sound tripping on my mp10. Well, it's loud enough for me to hear sensei Yokohama's endless blabbering about.. about.. I don't know! Haha. Neither do I care. Just don't want to spend another detention with him. Such a boring teacher. As my eyes made it's way to look at Miss.. ehem! Ayanami, I can see that she's really paying attention to what sensei Yoko was saying. She's not blinking nor yawning unlike the others. Whoa, what an outstanding student. She deserves an award. By the way blah… blah… blah… blah… blah… blah… blah…

OoO

OoO

XxX

OoO

OoO

Blah… blah… blah… and because of this stupid blah blah blah! I am here! Standing outside the room holding a large paper saying "NEXT TIME I WILL LISTEN TO MY SENSEI YOKOHAMA AND NOT TO SOME STUPID AND NONE SENSE SONGS ON MY MP10!" oh.. oh.. for heaven's sake! Strike two! He noticed me not paying attention to him again! does he have to be the apple of my precious eyes! Does he! Does he! Does he! Wonder when will these birth mark on the ass disappear. Argh! Ayanami's supposed to be the outstanding not me. Now, for the second time I have to wait until lunch. Lunch.. lunch.. as my mind registered on yesterday's lunch event I just can't seem to forget it. Not the detention okay! You know what right? Sigh.. She has a beautiful and sexy body, well shaped legs, well developed bre--- hey! What am I thinking! Stop thinking hentai thoughts about that freakin' girl. But actually she had a kinda, sorta, fine! A pretty face. I don't know but for me, she really had a cute eyes. If you look directly at it, you could be lost to those bloody orbs. She may seem to be a little… fine again! a real enigma for all of us that's why I want to know her more. Wonder if I can be an enigma someday. Wakekekeke! I wish. Hmmm.. how will Yamato and Kenji react if I told them I want to be close to Miss hanky, I don't know what to call her, Ayanami? Maybe I will shock the shit out of them. Haha. Now, how will I ever be close to her? Will they hate me if I dare to? Will they abandon me as a friend? Will I be a sinner and sent to hell? Will I meet Satan at last? Will---------

" Will you listen to me Mister Ikari!"

Fuck! Sensei's still alive? I thought we'll see each other in hell?

"Yes sensei?.." oh! I didn't heard the bell. Finally! Time flew so fast. Good.. good..

"Back to what I was saying.. I said that if ever I caught you listening to some kind of songs you'll be kicked out. Understood!" he pointed a finger at me and walked out back to the room. Kicked out! Isn't that too much! That is when Miss hanky, I don't know what to call her, Ayanami came out of the room. She looked at me. Those ruby eyes again. Staring back at my dark blue once. She blinked, I blinked and smiled wide with the appearance of my teeth then she walked off, head bowed again. Weirdo as always. So, what does the blink means?

"Hai sensei!" I answered or rather shouted back even though he could not hear it. Next was the appearance of my two companions.

"Zup dude! What's with the two strikes?" Yamato said while elbowing me at the right arm. Kenji just nodded.

"Nothing. Hehe. Let's go get some lunch.. I'm dying to eat! Yum!yum!yum!" I said before I drag those two to the canteen. Wonder if she'll be there.

OoO

OoO

XxX

OoO

OoO

She's not here. Damn! By the way! Why do I have to see her. I don't care and will not ever care if she's not here. I am not he's mother—what I mean her father. Especially boyfriend. Damn right. Fuck! I don't even have a girlfriend! What's happening! Grrrr..

"Yeah that's right! Yah don't have a girlfriend Shin-man. What's with you?" errr.. What was Yamato saying?

"what?"

"Not even listening." Kenji's right. Am not really listening. So what was he saying anyway?

"Kenji said that you had a past girlfriend and you broke up because of some kind of misunderstanding. How come there's no one or new one to replace her? You already move on right?"

"Of course. Am still looking for the right one." Oh yeah. So what's the problem if I don't have a girlfriend? Do I have to have one? Maybe I do.. but am really reluctant in courting girls here in these university. Most of them.. tsk..tsk.. very indecent.

"Hey! I want to make a deal." Yamato said as we sat on our respective chairs and as we put our food on the table.

"that's great! Hmmm.. so what's the deal Yamato?" Kenji mouthed before taking a sip on his drink. I am just playing with mah food.

"You have to court Miss weirdo for 1 month Shinji. If you win and she'd became you'll girlfriend, 3,000 yen. We'll give yah 3,000 yen but if not you'll give us 3,000 yen each."

"Yes! That'll be great." Yes…yes.. yes---what the heck! What are those two saying!

"WHAT THE! NO WAY WILL I COURT THAT FREAK! FOR 3,000 yen! Whoa!" all eyes on us. How will I court that lady! Did she even know the word 'girlfriend or boyfriend'? I don't think so. Neh.. this is impossible! It's as if I was asked to eat fire.

"Shhhh! Ikari! Don't shout! It's not much of a big deal!" not a big deal!

"Of course it is! How about my reputation!" I'll be isolated if ever. Detentions and outstandings just fine. But.. but.. courting Miss hanky, I don't know what to call her, Ayanami was sooo sooo sooo fuckin' impossible, unendurable, unbearable, TOO DIFFICULT!

"Owhhh.. maybe you're a gay after all mah dear friend.." oi! Am not gay! 101 guy!

"To hell am not!"

"Then court her! It's not that hard.. we're just tripping here. Yah know, after that break up with her. It'll be that easy. Just remember the money dude. We're just having fun." Kenji's right. Having fun. Hmmm.. I could somewhat try it.

"Kenji's right. Having fun. If girls just want to have some fun we guys want to have all the fun! Haha! So Ikari? Mind made up? It'll be so much fun Shin-man!"

"Fine! I'll do it. 1 month right?.. chicken. No sweat at all." What have I gotten myself into,- approving this kind of deal. No choice. Wish me luck guys.

Shinji's end of POV

OoO

OoO

XxX

OoO

OoO

The next day…

Same routine. As she came into view everybody will shut the hell up, time will stop then when she cease to exist on they're view, chattering, blabbering, babbles will continue.

"Very typical…" Shinji murmured before sighing.

OoO

OoO

XxX

OoO

OoO

She walked passed glaring people throwing different types of stares towards her. She's used to it so no problem. As she stepped into the girls locker room, once again all eyes focused on her. She opened her locker and everyone maybe even her gasped in surprise. A teddy bear smiling back at her came into view. She looked around hoping that she'll found who gave it to her but seemed to find no one but girls who had big eyes and jaw dropped together with open mouths so she quickly pick the teddy bear together with her books and walked out of the room.

As she walk in the hallway as usual orbs on her and her teddy bear. She can't seem to believe that someone will gave this kind of stuff to her. What is this? A tripping game? Or simply a death threat used in a different kind of manner. Even the janitor did stopped from his work just to see that she's holding a teddy bear right now. Others may think that she gave it all to herself. That she sneak last midnight on the girls locker room to put it inside her locker and on the next day she'll open her locker so that it'll look like that someone do gave it on her. Maybe not. She entered the library gripping the teddy in the neck with her hand. On the outside, Everything's back to normal just like nothing in particular have happened.

She sat on one of the chairs. Put down her books and staring intently at the smiling teddy. Her eyes narrowed then she put the teddy in a chair beside her. It's one of her favorite places here in the university. The library. Very peaceful, very quiet. Not like in the outside world, everyone seem to hate her, to disgust her. Does she have no rights at all. No rights to be fully respected. To be seen as a normal individual. To be loved? It's pointless anyway. Pointless on thinking about this kind of stuffs because she knows that from the very start it'll never happen. Though still hoping that it will…

She then stood up and scanned on the pile of books inside the large bookshelves looking for her favorite book entitled "Memoirs of a Geisha". When she did finally found it she returned from her seat. Quite happy inside because at last, she's in the last chapter, even if her facial expression cannot fully show it. She returned to where she is sitting. She opened the book when she noticed something,----again. At the beginning of the last chapter, you'll see a rose together with a small note attached to it by a small red ribbon. She untied the ribbon. Looked around to see no one but herself and the librarian of course but beside from them, none, nothing, zero, bare, zippo, as in NOBODY because for most of the students in this university the word 'library' barely exist on their vocabulary. Exemption, during a hard assignment or project given by their sensei. Or simply.. trippin' around. She bgan to open the small note and also began readin' it.

"_There's nothing I won't try, just to make you mine.. teecee)"_

She blinked. With a 'So what's this?' look. Another death threat? With a sigh she was about to return the small note when a group of girls arrived.

"Hi there Miss Nerdy! Wazzup? Anything new huh? Hey hey! Hey! What's that?" one of the girls said eyeing the small note on her hand. She then put the note on her bag.

"Oi! Don't be shy, hek! Is that a love letter?" another one said but Rei didn't mind her at all.

"A love letter! Are you crazy or something, maybe it is but from who? From the school janitor lookin' for a girlfriend? Sugar mama? Nanny? Or all at the same time? Hahaha!" she can hear it. Their loud voices together with the laugh. Why can't they just ignore her. Why can't they just leave her alone. That was supposed to be like that right? But from what's happening, it's the other way around. She's always getting all of the attentions. But rather not glad on getting it. When will they treat her as a normal one. When..

"SHUT UP! Keep silence! Remember your on the library! If you can't keep your mouth shut better get out now!" the librarian ordered them to shut the hell up which they did. Still, they didn't stop irritating her before they went out of the library room which she just ignored. She can take it. Definitely, she can still take it. Shoving away those thoughts which made her sick even more. She began to read the first paragraph of the last chapter of her favorite book hoping that it'll be the last chapter of the insults and the back stabs. She can't stop wishing that someday she'll just disappear from this world. She'll be more happy, will she? Of course. who would love a world that'll only hurt you, that'll only give you pain, suffering, unjust criticism from other people who judge and judge not looking at the mirror criticizing themselves first. Maybe dying was not that scary at all. Maybe for her. Not at all.. yeah.. any minute now, she could lose her breath.. who will save her? The smiling teddy?------- speaking of the teddy, as she look at his smiling face she cannot dismissed the thought. No one had smiled at her before. Maybe there is,---- but fake ones. 'Is Ikari-kun's smile fake?' so what brought him to her thoughts anyway?

OoO

OoO

XxX

OoO

OoO

Shinji's POV

Yawn.. damn boredom.. damn boredom! You suck Mr. Yokohama! I want to shout this on your face! You suck! You S-U-C-K! suck! I want to sing it at the front of your face with my saliva showering your whole face… you-u-u-u sa—a—a—act--- you---u-uu—u sa—a---a---act! And I want to tell you this… Mr. Yokohama, I love the way you teach. And all of the facts that you taught us, great. Am damn! Learning.. I love it sensei… for a fact.. fact you sensei! Fact you! raaaarrrrr… sigh.. I'm losing it. I can feel it, I'm about to lose mind! As my eyes focused on my two pals, they're sooo sooo happy chit chattin' while Yoko-Yoko---wow! That's a cute pet name. (it sounds like Loko-Loko.. crazy in Filipino) while Yoko-Yoko's keepin' an eye on me. Tsk! Fu--- I'll try not to curse, no cursing, fact that sensei! It's not a curse okay, by the way, Miss hanky, I don't know what to call her, Ayanami was not yet here? Late again? Rolled eyes.. I remembered it. The bet. Ishtufid! Will I win or lose? Fact it! I can't take it! Am still damn cursing even though thanks to the author (it's nothing Shin-kun) she's changing the spelling to show that it's not of a big curse after all. Argh! Still a curse men! Ayanami.. Ayanami.. why just notice her these days? I've been on this University for 8 months now, and school days are for 10 only.. is it because of the rain? So what's with the rain. These thoughts about these freakin' girl, it's kinda botherin' me. Oh! Hell yeah! Damn right! That's it… maybe I only did noticed her when I was thinking about Miss Hanky that day I saw her walking towards the gate. That day my mind was filled with Miss Hanky's voice. Whoa, creepy. Lucky me Ayanami and Miss hanky was just the same. Roar! Is that what you called lucky because of a plain coincidence? So, I wonder what's in her mind sharing an umbrella with me of all the people and offering me her hanky. Had a crush on me? Haha! Maybe, even crush is not on her vocabulary. Huh? Speaking of that hanky! It's still in me. So many questions fills my mind since that day. I want to talk to her but cannot seem to find a right time to do it. Maybe at first I didn't notice her because if I wasn't late am damn busy chit chattin' with my friends. Those two, they seem not to care at her. Sometimes we can't help but to ignore others when they will automatically shut the hell up at the middle of a conversation while the three of us just keep on blabbering.

She's here. As usual, head bowed down. She walked passed my desk as I notice a familiar ribbon on her bag. I looked at it. Very good.

"Hmmmm…"

"IKARI!"

Fuck! Yoko-Yoko noticed me! Tsktsktsk.. I cursed again.. I'll repeat it.

Fact! Yoko-Yoko noticed me! Very good…

"Yes my lovable sensei?"

"Shut up and don't lovable.. lovable me!"

Sigh.. here we are again.. is it his monthly period? He's acting he had one.

OoO

OoO

XxX

OoO

OoO

Lucky me he let it past this time.. Lunch.. Lunch.. more minutes and it's already lunch. Yummy yummy yum! Why can't it be lunch all day long. Oi, I have a plan. Have to think of a better excuse to my two fellahs.. oh yeah! Great!

Shinji's end of POV

OoO

OoO

XxX

OoO

OoO

It's already lunch. She's the first one to get out again. Onto the garden. Second favorite place. During lunch everyone's on the canteen so it's her second favorite place. Free from the insults, offensive words, glares, weird stares.. etc.. Here in this garden, she can be in a peaceful mind. For the garden's the most beautiful place here in this university but the students can't seem to notice it. Different types and various kinds of flowers bloom in this place. There's even a swing enveloped by dozens of roses. Even this place was not much of a great attraction from the others maybe a person still do take good care of the beauty in it. After she took out the sandwich inside her bag she began swinging slowly on the swing thinking about… about… nothing much. The truth is nothing at all. She didn't know that 1 pair of eyes is watching her from a distance just enough not to be fully noticed but failed.

OoO

OoO

XxX

OoO

OoO

Shinji's POV

"Show yourself." sigh. She can feel me? I tried! I really tried! Maybe am not that good in stalking or something. Okay, better get out of the bush. Wahahahaha.

"Errr.. Hi Miss han--- I mean.. Ayanami. Wazzup? Wacha doin' here? Wow, I didn't know there's a garden in this university. Hmmm.. ehehehe.." fuck!—I mean fact! I don't know what to say! I feel shit! I mean sheet!

"Stalking?" whoa! Nice answer Miss.

"Stalking? Who's stalking? Me? No.. no—no—no! am not!" I sat on a bench near the swing. I swallowed hard. I have to think of a better excuse.

"don't think so." While slowly swinging she's looking straight ahead not looking at me, even a glimpse while a stare at her red eyes. I find them attractive, perhaps.

"Errr.. I just followed you because.. uhm, because.. nothing." She looked at me. Raised a brow with a 'What was that?' look.

"I said nothing."

"I heard you." ouch! Hekhek. Now, why did I repeat it. Why am I here at the first place? To talk? Yeah, to talk. So.. about what? About what… hmmm… nothing in particular? Nope! Nope? So, about what? Whatever! Just let it happen men. Go with the flow.

"let's talk." Now I even talk like her.

"About what?" she look straight ahead again.

"About you.." after I said that she bit the last piece of her sandwich and stood up from the swing. Picked up her back and started walking off.

"hey! Wait! I said let's talk about you!" I went after her. She stopped from her track.

"Pointless." She said with her back facing me.

"What?" pointless! I was about to touch her shoulder to turn her around to face me when again… again! the bell rang. She continued to walk why I stayed for a little while. Just standing. With my right arms extended upwards. I put it down. sigh.. yeah. Pointless. I think I'll lose.

Shinji's end of POV

OoO

OoO

XxX

OoO

OoO

End of classes. She can't deny it. It's her favorite part of the day. End of classes means end of suffering. As she gathered her things she noticed the small note together with the ribbon inside her bag. By the way! The teddy! She forgot the teddy in the library. Does she have to go get it anyway? No. it's from someone who's trippin' on her. Yeah , certainly, definitely. Who will take her seriously? The janitor? Maybe not. Maybe a janitor fish instead. She quietly stepped out of the room, onto the hallway, passed the library, forgot the teddy, out of the building and right now at the school gate. She's about to go when she noticed something from about slowly coming down. As it came nearer she noticed that it's a small parachute. She took it and there a small note on it. Again.

"_never take someone for granted. Hold every person close to your heart. 'coz you might wake up that you've lost a diamond while you were busy collecting stones. Teecee always. Take good care of yourself and don't skip meals! Remember.. there's nothing I won't try.. just to make you mine.." _

She put it inside her bag then walk off. Failed not to notice a single individual smiling gleefully as he watched the whole scene.

OoO

OoO

XxX

OoO

OoO

Shinji's POV

Today, yah know what..? it's just the same! Ahahahaha! ------ha! It's been 2 and a half weeks since Ayanami's receiving tons or bunch of love letters, notes, gifts, etc.. maybe you do have a hint on who's giving her those stuffs, don't you? now, all I have to do was to wait until lunch to make my last move. Hope this one will work, if not.. I don't know.

More minutes,

More minutes,

More,

More,

More,

RRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!

Finally!

I hurriedly went out of the room ignoring Yamato and Kenji screaming from the behind.

"Hey Shin-man! Where are you going!"

"So what's with him now?.. just let him Kenji, let's go to the canteen now."

"okay."

OoO

OoO

XxX

OoO

OoO

I can sense somebody entered the music room. I look at that someone from the corner of my eye. It's her. Perfect! She sat on the chair then began playing on the piano.

Author's note: if you want to hear it go to my homepage. It's the theme song of the anime Ayashi no Ceres. I just love that song. It's entitled "Scarlet". Here's the lyrics. Enjoy listening and reading.

Then she began singing.

Haruka na hoshizora ni

Yume wa mada miemasu ka?

Osanai ano hi yori

Azayaka desu ka?

Mune ni afurete

Tsunoru omoi

Nemuri Wasurete

Jounetsu no iro

Tatoe tookute mo

Kitto tadoritsukeru

Tsuyoku Shinjite'ta

Ano hi no watashi ga

Ima mo kokoro de nemutte-iru

She continues to play. The music and her voice. So soothing. sigh. As I continue to watch her play and to hear her sing she started singing again.

Garasu no bara yori mo

Hakanakute moroi no ni

Yume miru koto wa naze

Sadame na no deshou

Futatsu no yume ga

Ai ni natte

Ai ni narenai koto mo ate

Hito wa hitori dato

Wakariaitai no ni

Nante muzukashii

Kotoba wa muryoku de

Toki ni wa gin no naifu ni naru

Hito wa hitori dato

Wakariaitai no ni

Nante muzukashii

Kotoba wa muryoku de

Toki ni wa gin no naifu ni…

Tatoe tookute mo

Kitto tadoritsukeru

Tsuyoku Shinjite'ta

Ano hi no watashi ga

Ima mo kokoro de nemutte-iru

She stopped and sighed as the song came to an end. This is it. I stood up. Hold my guitar and came out from the back of the table where I was currently hiding. I started walking towards her and started to play my guitar.

Author's note: the song is entitled "True" by Ryan Cabrera. Oooh.. just simply love this song..

I won't talk, I won't breathe

I won't move 'til you finally see

That you belong with me

You might think, I don't look

But deep inside the corner of my mind

I'm attach to you

I'm weak, it's true

'coz I'm afraid to know the answer

do you want me too

'coz my heart keep falling faster

Right now she looking at me as I slowly walk towards her. I can see confusion in her eyes as I look straight into them.

I've waited all my life to cross this line

To the only thing that's true

So I will not hide it's time to try

Anything to be with you

All my life I've waited

This is true

You don't know what you do

Every time you walk into the room

I'm afraid to know

I'm weak, it's true

I'm just scared to know the answer

Do you see me too

Do you even know you met me

I've waited all my life to cross this line

To the only thing that's true

So I will not hide it's time to try

Anything to be with you

All my life I've waited

This is true

As my song came to an end. She stood up and went face to face with me. I smiled. Well, she.. she… she's just standing in front of me. She moved from where she is standing. Went behind me and she removed the switch. Wait.. removed the switch! She knew it? I turn to look at her then my sweat drops. I flashed her a nervous smile. She slightly shook her head and was about to exit the room when I suddenly spoke.

"uhmm.. Ayanami?…"

She looked back at me.

"Sorry.."

She blinked and went out of the room.

I am soo soo dead! And fact up! Actually am not a good singer so I kinda lip sang and she knew it! Grrrrr…… what now? I spoiled the momentum!

OoO

OoO

XxX

OoO

OoO

"Ayanami! Ayanami wait! Wait! Wait! Wait!"

Everybody's looking at us. A guy running after a weird lady. Maybe by now, they're all thinking that I'm going insane. Definitely.

"I SAID WAIT!"

I grabbed her arms. No choice, I have to or she'll not stop.

"Are you deaf?…" I asked her. She looked at me.

"I stopped." Wow! That's the answer?

"You stopped because I grabbed your arms."

"Why?"

"Because if not you will not stop!" eeekk.. any other reasons.. none.

"No."

"What?"

"No."

"Eh?" what is she saying now.

"Why?"

"What why?"

"Don't answer me with the same question Ikari." Wow! The longest sentence I ever heard from her.

"Well I can't understand you miss Ayanami."

"Why are you following me?" ohh..

"I want us to talk." She started walking again. I didn't notice myself freeing her arms from my not so tight grip.

"hey! Hey! Hey!" she stopped again.

"No need." Then she walked inside the library. It's the end of classes and she still goes in here. I followed inside. She searching on the piles of books. I came on the other side. Removing the books one by one to look at her face.

"Hey.. let's talk please.." removing every book.

"Stop that."

"Not unless we talk."

"Don't scattered the books on the floor."

"Please let's talk."

"We don't need to talk."

"We do!"

"No."

"Talk."

"No."

"Talk."

"No."

"Talk!"

"No."

"I said talk!" as we came to the end of the large book shelve we both took the last book. I didn't know that I removed all of the books, well, not all at least half.

"Give me this." She said taking a hard hold on the book.

"No unless we talk." Good thing the librarians not here.

"Fine after I finished reading this." Such calm voice.

"Okay.. I'll wait." As I look into the book she's holding. God! It's sooo sooo thick!

"Wait! When will you finish that?"

"Maybe next month." Fuck you Ayanami!

"What! Hey! It's not a funny joke you know! Stop that and let's talk now!"

"Do you think I can joke?" well she's right.

"Fine let's talk."

"Be quiet I can't read."

"Whatever!" I took the book from her. I have to do this and we really have to talk. She glared at me. Scary.

"Err.. please let's talk. One minute then yah can proceed on reading."

"but you have to first arrange the books that you scattered on the floor to the book shelves." Much longer sentence. Great. As I look to those books, I think I deserve another detention and I will have when Yoko-Yoko see this.

"Okay." I picked up one then put it on the large book shelve where I shove it a while ago. That is when the librarian entered the room.

"IKARI!" she hollered.

"Oh no." I muttered. I told you, another detention.

"I will left and you have to finish arranging it before I get back okay!"

"Yes ma'am." She went out of the room again.

Minutes passed.

She didn't went back.

"Let's just talk next time." sigh. It's already 6:30 pm. I don't feel like talking now. I'm tired arranging the books. She stood up and returned the book from it's place. She was about to open the door. She turn on the knob when… I turn to look at her. She gave me a questioning look. I gave her a nervous smile.

"The door's locked." She said calmly.

"WHAT?" I shouted agitated?.

What now?

OoO

OoO

XxX

OoO

OoO

MMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMM

Author's note: Chapter two's done. It's not that nice so pardon me. Just want to update sooner before I go on a vacation. That's right tomorrow's my vacation and I'll go to my province. No computers there so it'll be a little while before I'll update on the next. Maybe April's second week. Thanks for those who read and reviewed. Much appreciation and love. Really. Thanks for the 2 incentives.. yah know who you are, damn happy you reviewed! Asuka, just wait for her appearance okiee? winks.. any question? Just ask coz I'll gladly answer…P

Ja!

Aishitte Imasu!

Message me at myspace if yah have and if not on my email..

Myspace,asukalangley(at)yahoo(dot)com

Myspace,simpleyetfabulous(at)yahoo(dot)com

Email,simpleyetfabulous2010(at)yahoo(dot)com

Sheena logging off..(that's my name..P)


	3. friends?

Disclaimer: See first chapter..

Author's note: First fic! Expect suckness! P

Warning: very different from the series, with a different story line. Expect some OOCness… you'll like it as the story goes on..

OOOQQQOOOQQQOOOQQQOOOQQQOOOQQQOOOQQQOOOQQQOOO

TATTOO

By: Waaa-I can't think of any

OOOQQQOOOQQQOOOQQQOOOQQQOOOQQQOOOQQQOOOQQQOOO

MMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMM

Shinji's POV

Here we are. Here we are! HERE WE ARE! What more to say? I'm stuck with Miss Nerd here inside the library. Sigh. What will our parents say? Ohh.. I forgot. I am an independent student. But what about her? Her mother's going to be a little worried. And her father. I don't know, maybe a little worried too. I was sitting on a chair opposite her. She's reading the same book. It's as if nothing happened.

"Hey. Aren't you a little bothered?" I asked her. She answered without removing her eyes from the book.

"No."

"Why?" she's not bothered at all? I looked up at the ceiling. She so nonchalantly.

"Because there's nothing I can do. Should I panicked?"

"Well." Heck. She's really weird. She's asking that kind of question in times like this?

"I think no. I won't do anything to you don't worry." As if I will do anything to her. What if she do know voodoo. Am damn dead. Better not to open my mouth anymore. I zippered my lips and just stared at the ceiling.

"You say you want us to talk. Is that all you want to tell me?" now it's her turn to speak. Same cold voice. She closed the book and put it aside the table. She looked at me as I looked back at her. I shook my head. Didn't I said I zippered my mouth? My lips are sealed. I looked at my clock. 8:30 pm. That long? And all we did was to, well, she's reading and me. Nothing. She stood up.

"Come here." She ordered me to come to where she was sitting. She was sitting in a corner of the room. Leaning on the wall. I followed then sat beside her.

"I have some questions to ask Ikari."

"what's it?" I unzipped my mouth. Maybe it's about time to talk. One and half week. I can do it! Ahaha! I wish……

"Why are you acting like these towards me? Are you taking drugs?" Eeek! I nearly laughed but believing that she has no sense of humor I just gave out a ghost of smile. Is that a joke? Heck. It just gave me more reasons that I really have to know this enigma more.

"Nope. Of course not Ayanami. I prefer ecstasy. Heck. It's just that.. uhmm.. I'm a friendly person. Hehe." What an answer! Hope she'll believe me. Hey. Am a friendly person after all.

"Really. So, does that mean that you're the only friendly person in this university?" what's with the blabbering now? is she being so talkative like this when night approaches.

"No. Maybe. Not really. I just think that your fun to be with and I find you very cute." I snapped my attention to her. I noticed her cheeks had become pinkish. Yipee! I made her blush! I was grinning like a crazy maniac.

"Don't tell me you're the one who's giving me those stuffs?" I nodded. She blushed even more. Ahahahaha!

"Uh-huh. Did you liked it?" she slightly nodded. Oh yeah! I didn't noticed that she's glaring at my smirking face.

"Eh?" I gave her a bewildered look.

"Quit playing games Ikari." Ouch! Errr.. what am I gonna tell her? She stood up. Looked down at me.

"I'm warning you if you'll continue this something bad will happen. You'll not like it. It's not good to play with me." Whoa. What a warning… I was shaking. Yeah. Am really shaking! Sweats' dripping all over my face because it's really, really hot but look at me I'm shaking.

"U-u-hmm.. ee---eerrr…" I was stuttering. I don't know what to tell her. Am I really playing games with her? Then I remembered Kenji's words.

XXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXX

"Then court her! It's not that hard.. we're just tripping here. Yah know, after that break up with her. It'll be that easy. Just remember the money dude. We're just having fun."

XXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXX

I think it'll not be that easy to break up with her. It's harder than I thought. My God! What am I going to do! What have I gotten myself into! Her words made me shiver. What if she'll do some voodoo on me? What if she kill me? My God! Did I told you I don't want to die a virgin? Especially in her hands! Waaaa… she turned around and walk towards the table. Sat on the chair and continue reading. I stood up.

"Go away." She's so scary!

"Uhm… Ayanami look. I'm not playing games here. I just wanted for you to be my friend? But if you don't want to--------" she cut me. Closed the book calmly.

"But no one ever dared to be my friend. And if ever there would be maybe he or she's just tripping on me. Even if I look like a weird something I still do have a heart. And I am not an idiot."

"I didn't say you're an idiot. I am not tripping here okay? I really want to be your friend or even more… I mean! Best friend? And do I look like that kind of person to you?" she eyed me from head to toe. I swallowed hard.

"I don't know." She said bluntly.

"Hey! That's why give me a chance to prove you that I am different. I am not like them. I'll be a loyal friend." My God. There's no way for me to get out on this situation. I started it and I have to end it. I am not lying. I really want to befriends with her. I think she's.. uhm.. cool? I think cold suits her more. But who knows that she can be more cooler than I thought. I flashed her a genuine smile. She just blinked. Again! is that the way she smile?

"Fine."

"Alright! Friends?" at least it's a good start. I extended my right arm offering my right hands while smiling widely. She look at it and for almost like an eternity of thinking if she would accept it or not she shook it. I sat on the chair next to her.

"Now it's my turn. May I know why did yah share an umbrella with me?"

"I just feel like sharing it to you."

"really…"

"by the way when you told me I'm cute…" I look at her. She resting her head on her arms resting on the table. She blushing.

"do you mean it?" it's about time that I look at her on a different view. Now she's not only cute on my eyes.

"No." she blinked. Shocked visible from her face.

"Your more than that. Your simply… simply beautiful." I smiled at her as she blushed even more. She hid her face as I grin.

"Oi! I mean it.."

"Whatever Ikari."

Then we talk the rest of the night.

OoO

OoO

XxX

OoO

OoO

I opened my eyes to see a sleeping angel next to me. Yeah, for me she's an angel. Am I falling for her? Heck. Impossible. I can hear the slow rhythm of her breathing. She's sleeping peacefully. I pushed aside few strands of her silky hair to get a better glimpse of her face. She look so innocent. I remembered last night's talk.

XXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXX

"Why is your eyes red?" I asked her before yawning.

"I don't know. Maybe because my mother's eye color was reddish brown."

"Ohh, so you got the eyes of your mother. What about your father?"

"He had brown eyes. What about your parents Ikari?"

"hey.. because we're now friends, call me Shinji okay?" she just nodded. I continue to speak.

"well. I am living in a apartment away from my parents. I told my mother I want to be an independent individual. Sometimes I am visiting my mother especially when it's weekend and my father… my father left when I was only 5 years old. My mother said that he had another family. I am trying not to brought it up cause I know it really hurt her that's why I didn't know much about my father but I do know his face. I hate him and I can't blame myself for hating his other family. They took him away from me and my mother."

"I'm sorry." She said through calm but a little sad voice.

"No it's okay. We're friends so it's okay for you to know my family background. How about you? happy with your family?" she just nodded. Great. A weird like her could have a happy family but a normal guy like me cannot. I think she wanted to finish college for her family. What a loving daughter.

XXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXX

I can't believe we can sleep in this kind of position. We're resting our head on the table. My arms are numb because my head's resting on them. Maybe Rei's arms were numb too. Rei. We decided to call each other on our first name cause we're friends. Hehe. I don't know but I am really happy. I didn't recognized that she had opened her eyes until she spoke.

"Good morning Ika---err.. Shinji."

"Good morning Rei." I was again lost in her ruby eyes never noticing that our faces were only inches apart. Now it's my turn to blush furiously. I can feel her breath right through my face when something unexpected happened.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she stood up screaming and I jolted from where I was and stood up as well. She jumped into me and I caught her encircling my neck with her arms. I never see her like this before so it produce a sudden shock on me.

"Hey! Calm down." She sounding so panic and she even hid her face on the hook of my neck. While saying the words.

"Here it come! Here it come!"

"What?" I can't even understand her. I know she's panicking even if it's not visible on her calm voice.

"Oh my! Bloody hell!" alrigth! I never heard her swear before! That is when I noticed a flying cockroach approaching us. She noticed it? I laughed. Really hard that I almost let her go.

"Your afraid of a cockroach!" she looked at me with almost teary eyes as she nodded.

"Yes. Especially when it's flying." Unbelievable. She's really one of a kind.

"HAHAHAHAH! Here comes! Cocky! Get Rei here!"

"SHINJI!" she shouted through ever so calm voice. Haha! What more to discover? She's showing a part of her more than from what I am expecting. Her arms tightened round my neck that I can't even breathe.

"REI!—can't---bre---breathe!" then I lost balance. Yeah. That's right. We fell. Into a very compromising position. Just right for someone to unlock the library's door.

"Hey is someone he---- what the heck are you two doing here!" oh no. it's Yoko-Yoko…

OoO

OoO

XxX

OoO

OoO

MMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMM

Author's note: I can't believe I could update quickly but it's a shorter one. Hehe. Whatever. Readers would be good. Some incentives would be great. Reviews would be extremely fabulous. See yah on the next chapter.

Ja!

Aishitte Imasu!


End file.
